Joseph Joestar
|-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| |japname = ジョセフ・ジョースター |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Hermit Purple |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 18 (Part 2) 69 (Part 3) 79 (Part 4) |birthday = September 27, 1920''Vol. 28 Ch. 265: The Long Journey Ends, Goodbye My Friends p. 10'Chapter 72: The Training of A Ripple Warrior'' |zodiac = Libra'' |czodiac = Monkey |death = 1987-1989 (temporarily) After Part 5 from old age(2011) |gender = Male |nation = English-American |height = 195 cm. |weight = 97 kg. |blood = B |hair = ''Part 2: Battle Tendency'' Black (Manga) Brown (Anime) Dark blue (All Star Battle) ''Part 3: Stardust Crusaders'' Light blond (Manga, OVA) Gray (Anime) ''Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable'' Gray (Manga) |eyes = Blue |color = Marine blue |movie = |food = Fried chicken Chewing gum |actor = Jean Gabin |animal = Dogs |hobby = Collecting comic books and manga |family = George Joestar (great grandfather) Mary Joestar (great grandmother) Jonathan Joestar (grandfather) Erina Joestar (grandmother) George Joestar II (father) Giorno Giovanna (biological uncle) Lisa Lisa (mother) Suzie Q Joestar (wife) Holy Kujo (daughter) Josuke Higashikata (son) Shizuka Joestar (adopted daughter) Jotaro Kujo (grandson) Jolyne Cujoh (great granddaughter) |mangadebut = Vol. 5 Ch. 45 New York's JoJo |mangafinal = Vol. 47 Ch. 439 Goodbye, Morioh Cho - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 10 New York's JoJo (Episode) |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Kenji Utsumi (Drama CD 1 & 3) Gorō Naya (Drama CD 2) Chikao Ōtsuka (OVA) Hōchū Ōtsuka (young) Tōru Ōkawa (game) Tomokazu Sugita (All-Star Battle / Anime) |voiceactor = Michael Bennett }} '''Joseph Joestar (ジョセフ・ジョースター, Josefu Jōsutā) is one of the starring heroes in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Joseph is the main hero of Part II: Battle Tendency, and also plays significant roles in Part III & Part IV. He is the second most reoccurring JoJo character in the series, the first being Jotaro. Appearance In his younger days, he had black hair and muscular build and looked remarkably like his grandfather Jonathan, but in his older age, he wears a hat and sports a yellow shirt and khaki pants, not unlike Indiana Jones' appearance. One of his hands is synthetic, as a result of his fight with Kars. In the OVA based on Part III he has light blond hair while in the TV anime his hair is light grey to reflect his age. In Part IV, Joseph is also one of the oldest human characters to appear, along with Yoshihiro Kira. Gallery Untitled.png|Joseph (Battle Tendency) as seen in the TV anime. Joseph disguise.JPG|Disguised...? jojos-bizarre-adventure-wedding-rings-460x258.jpg|The Wedding Rings inside Joseph lcyeN.png|Joseph wearing the Breathing Mask during Ripple Training 4.jpg|Joseph in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Joseph OVA.jpg|Joseph (age 67) as seen in the prequel OVA adaptation Untitled-3-2.jpg|Joseph as seen in the 1993 OVA adaptation 533335 416088225153002 51657598 n.jpg|Old Joseph as seen in the TV anime. Joseph-oh-my-god.jpg|OH! MY! GOD! DioJoseph.jpg|Joseph, after having his blood drained by Dio SdOKr.png|Joseph (Age 79) in Diamond is Unbreakable listening to his Walkman. References Site Navigation Category:Main Protagonists Category:Joestar Family Category:Part II Characters Category:Part III Characters Category:Part IV Characters Category:Hamon Users Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters